


Compliments of the Hotel

by Sanshal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Discipline, Forced Prostitution, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Omega Jared, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha!Jensen is on a business trip, and he is too restless to settle in for the night. He looks through the hotel's catalog, then calls room service and asks for omega!Jared to be sent up to him. Room service brings Jared up - he's collared, leashed, muzzled, and has his arms bound behind him - and hands him off with a note that Jared is a handful and to just give them a call if there's any trouble.</p><p>Jensen keeps Jared in his rooms for the duration of his stay, maybe even takes him home afterwords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliments of the Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at spn_kink meme.  
> Please be warned that this is one of my darker fictions and kindly heed the warnings mentions.
> 
> This work contains scenes of non-consensual sexual activity; so if that is a trigger, please do NOT read this story. You can try my other works and hopefully find them more to your taste.   
> \---

**Compliments of the Hotel**

============================================================================================================

“Looks like it’s your lucky day, Sweetheart,”

 

Jared shrank away from the sweaty handler but with his bound limbs was easily overpowered and dragged into what was dubbed as the ‘prep-room’. He’d never been in here and he shivered as he took in the sterile white walls.

 

He closed his eyes in mortification as a skimpy g-string was pulled up his legs, trying to pretend he was anywhere but here as the fancy looking bead on the g-string settled unerringly over his hole.

 

At twenty, and a year away from getting his degree, he’d pictured his life to be far different. But then he’d come home for the holidays and discovered his father to be neck-deep in debts at the local tavern. Things came to a head when the owner sent his ‘people’ to collect his due and Jared tried to step between them and his father. The next thing he knew, he was naked and on his knees before the sweaty old alpha, being taken as payment. It was some relief when the man didn’t use him but sent him to one of his ‘establishments’. Jared had been placed in a crate for transportation, so he didn’t know if he was even in the country anymore. He’d been slightly shocked when he’d realized that the ‘establishment’ was actually a five-star facility with branches in every major city. He’d been hopeful of being put in some position at the discovery but then they had made him pose nude for a catalogue and Jared had understood his new ‘job’. As a virgin, he’d been housed separately from the other ‘servers’ -as they were called, with a handful of others like him and every minute had been spent waiting for the guillotine to drop.

 

And now, apparently it had.

\---

Gloves that went up to his elbows were eased on his hands and then laced firmly to each other behind his back. Delicate looking, but steel chains were slipped on his ankles to look like anklets but serve as manacles. And finally there was the ubiquitous collar and leash.

 

A gag ensured he was muzzled as well and then they were off.

 

 

Jared flushed with shame every-time they encountered someone not on staff and hissed at the way the bead rubbed over his sensitive rim. Before he was ready they had reached his client’s room and Jared found himself staring up at the most gorgeous alpha he had seen in flesh.

 

Cool green eyes regarded him solemnly for an interminable moment and then there was a sharp click and Jared jerked as he noticed the man flick a finger to the floor just beside him. Trembling with understanding, he sank to his knees next to the suited alpha and tried to hold himself together as the handler whispered something to the man.

 

He only looked up when he heard the door close and polished shoes appeared in his field of vision.

 

\---

“They tell me you’re a bit of a handful, ‘mega” The man drawled.

 

Jared just blinked.

 

“But I think that’s because you haven’t had the right incentive yet. Am I right?”

 

The gag prevented him from responding, but even if it hadn’t; Jared wouldn’t have known what to say.

 

The alpha grinned, “See, the rules are very simple. You obey me, we have no problems… but you disobey me and… well, I’m hoping you aren’t too keen on finding out. Am I right?”

 

He nodded his head vigorously, eager to please and terrified of the unspoken threat.

 

“So, are you going to behave if I remove the gag, ‘mega?”

 

Jared nodded again, hoping he appeared docile enough for the man to free him so that he could make his bid for escape.

 

“Good,” The alpha murmured, crouching down to carefully remove the gag from his mouth and then soft fingers massaged the sore muscles of his jaw for a moment. Starved of contact that wasn’t painful, Jared found himself unthinkingly leaning into the touch.

 

“Thank me, ‘mega. Remember your manners,” the same deep gravelly voice murmured and Jared found himself blushing as he obeyed.

 

“Tha-thank you,”

 

Naturally arched eyebrows curved higher, “What’re you thanking me for?”

 

“For removing the gag,”

 

Jared didn’t know how he managed it but the alpha’s brow arched even higher and he found himself abruptly understanding the wordless command, “Thank you for removing the gag,”

 

“ _Alpha_ ,” The man prompted.

 

Jared obediently repeated, “Thank you for removing the gag, Alpha.”

 

“And?”

 

He wracked his brain for what else before offering a timid, “And for massaging my jaw?”

 

The man nodded but repeated, “And?”

 

He swallowed, wondering what else the man wanted him to be thankful for before inspiration struck, “Thank you for choosing me, Alpha.”

 

And finally he was graced with a small smile, “Good boy,”

 

Encouraged by the praise, he shuffled closer, “Alpha, Sir… please… I- I was kidna-”

 

Cruel fingers pinched his lips together to silence him, “Did I ask?”

 

He felt tears fill his eyes as he managed to shake his head, slumping when the fingers released his lips. The sting was still something awful though and he wished his hands were free so that he could rub at the inflamed skin.

 

“Stand up,”

 

Feeling disbalanced by the arm-binder, it took him a long minute to awkwardly clamber to his feet.

 

“Turn around,”

 

Jared obeyed mutely, then jumped as he felt fingers stroking the thin - _fresh_ -scars that littered his rear.

 

“I see that the man was not exaggerating about your attitude,”

 

Ice cold fear filled him at the ominous pronouncement, “Alpha… pe-please…”

 

The man’s soft huff of laughter was audible.

 

“Let me make something absolutely clear, ‘mega; okay?”

 

Jared nodded.

 

“You obey me… please me… and we’ll have no problems, you and I. … But you try to act smart? Give me a glimpse at the attitude your handler warned me about?... Well, you’re going to regret it. Clear?”

 

Jared nodded miserably.

 

“Good, so; what’s it going to be, huh?”

 

“I- I’ll be good, Alpha. I’ll please you.”

 

“I’m sure you will try,” The man responded and then before Jared could speak, two thick fingers speared into his unprepared hole.

 

He screamed.

 

“Silence!” The man growled.

 

Jared’s mouth snapped close even though his chest continued to heave from the agony of the unexpected invasion.

 

“You’re really a virgin, aren’t you?”

 

He nodded unhappily, feeling the fingers twist sharply inside his tight channel.

 

“Good,” The man murmured, removing his fingers and wiping his hand against Jared’s skin, “I was worried you were one of those ginger fakes,”

 

“Hmmm?” He twisted his head slightly in curiosity.

 

The alpha laughed at his response; a deep belly-laugh that under any other circumstance Jared might have found charming. He limped along when the man guided him to the couch with a hand to his neck.

 

“Kneel,”

 

He sank to his knees on the plush carpet.

 

The alpha leaned forward to unbind his arms as he explained, “Sometimes, omegas with a little experience treat their holes with ginger root to help tighten it back up. Looks and feels exactly like a virgin hole, unless you know what to look for,”

 

Jared made an enquiring sound in spite of himself.

 

The alpha laughed again, “How did I know?”

 

Jared nodded.

 

“Your reaction told me,” The alpha answered, “Only a virgin would keep his legs together and clench…” He shook his head, smiling slightly, “If you’d had experience, you would have spread them to make it easier on yourself.”

 

Jared just stared back with wide eyes, terrified of what was to come.

 

“Oh you’re going to be worth every penny, Sweetheart.”

 

He flushed at the reminder even as the unexpected endearment had him hopeful for some reason.

 

Gentle fingers scritched at his scalp and Jared closed his eyes as he leaned into the touch.

 

“Want you to prepare yourself,”

 

His head shot up.

 

The alpha laughed at something in his expression and shook his head fondly as he elaborated, “Play with your hole… just a finger or two, mind you. I want you still tight when I take you, but you’re too dry for it to not chafe my dick at the moment.”

 

Jared swallowed.

 

“Or I _could_ take you dry,” The man threatened at his mutinous expression.

 

Jared choked on a sob as he tentatively brought his finger to his ‘hole’, eyes clenching shut as he teased at the sensitive rim and delicately breached the hole, a hiss escaping him despite how careful he was after the ‘checking’ he’d just been subjected to. The sound of a zipper broke his concentration and he raised wet eyes to find the alpha spreading his legs slightly, the pressed slacks unbuttoned and the zipper undone to bare the man’s impressive length.

 

“Why don’t you put that mouth to use while you prepare yourself, Sweetheart?”

 

Jared shook his head wildly even as implacable fingers pulled his head down between the open legs.

 

“Don’t let me feel your teeth, alright?”

 

Jared sobbed openly as the warm flesh was forced past his lips. The man smelled clean and was surprisingly ‘gentle’ if determined and Jared closed his eyes as he simply sat there with the intruder in his mouth.

 

The alpha chuckled above him.

 

He didn’t know how long they sat like that but eventually he gathered his wits enough to begin working his fingers anew. He still refused to service the intruder in his mouth. Far too soon he was pushed to his feet and moved to the giant king-size bed where he was spread face down on the soft sheets. … And then… and then he wasn’t a virgin anymore.

 

 

By the time the first hints of dawn broke through the windows, Jared was sure he’d never be able to sit without pain again… hell, he wasn’t sure he’d even be able to _close_ his legs. He closed his eyes and tried to get a little sleep before the alpha demanded his body’s services again. The feel of something sliding into him told him the man was awake after what felt like bare seconds of sleeping. He sighed in relief when he was spared the knot this time, but realized that it wasn’t exactly an improvement on the situation when he was ordered out of the bed. The cold air of the room hit his heated skin, causing goose-bumps to rise and as he moved to the table to get a drink of water, he finally understood why the man had forced him to leave the bed: The feeling of the older man’s release slowly sliding out of his abused body was humiliating in a way he thought he’d be immune to after the night he’d had; but apparently he was wrong.

\---

 

 

Jared trembled as he was led out that evening again; having had hoped that he’d be spared ‘use’ after his night. When his handlers walked him to the lounge and he spotted the familiar green eyes from last night, he didn’t know whether to be relieved or not.

 

“Never caught your name, ‘Mega…” The alpha drawled.

 

He blushed... ducked his head, “Whatever you wish to call me, Alpha.”

 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I wanted to name you myself,” The man’s tone was abruptly hard and Jared winced.

 

“Jared. My name is Jared, Alpha.”

 

“So, Jared…” The alpha growled, “Care to tell me why you’re empty after I told you that I liked having you all filled up from me?”

 

He gasped. Earlier in the day he’d just found out that non-virgins were subject to ‘cleanings’ and it was an experience he’d have loved to avoid even at the cost of leaking the man’s release all day. “I’m sorry,”

 

“You will be,” The man rumbled, dragging him to a partitioned corner where two muscular alphas were working over another poor server.

 

“Warm him up for me, please.” His alpha requested, pushing Jared towards the two hulking men.

 

By the time he was returned to his client an hour later, his butt was an even pink and warm (as requested) to touch. The man only smiled in satisfaction and led him back to the room where he wasted no time in slipping back into Jared’s tender hole. If anything, it was only worse this time as the man’s smooth skin felt he was being spanked anew as it pressed up against his ‘warmed’ rear.

 

He couldn’t stop the silent tears from leaking his eyes this time.

 

 

He woke to the sound of soft cursing and opened his eyes to find the man on the phone. The anger on the alpha’s face terrified him and he wondered if he was about to be subjected to a lashing out.

 

He couldn’t stop his whimper when the man snapped his phone shut with a growl and tossed it to the table in a fit of anger. The alpha’s eyes snapped up to meet his at the sound.

 

“UP!”

 

He trembled, hurriedly climbing to his feet.

 

Keen eyes roamed his skin for long minutes before the man nodded.

 

“Think you can pretend not to be hooker for an hour or two?”

 

Jared swallowed nervously as he nodded.

 

“Good,”

 

He relaxed slightly at the word before spending the day humiliated out of his mind when he was dragged down to the hotel’s arcade with the man’s release still leaking down his legs.

 

The sales rep took him in as the alpha explained what he wanted before telling them that Jared wouldn’t be allowed to try things on if he leaked the way he was and the alpha only gave a put upon sigh before pulling him over his knees right there in the middle of the shop. He jerked as a thick plug was forced up his body and then the remaining fluid cleared with a tissue. “Okay now?”

 

The sales rep nodded in satisfaction and Jared was made to try a few things before the green eyed alpha decided on simple trousers and a pale blue button down.

 

“Keep your mouth shut and don’t try to share your sob story, understand?” The man told him as they walked into an empty elevator.

 

He nodded mutely.

 

“No, you don’t.” The alpha- _Jensen_ , he picked up from the card when the man had paid for his purchases, hissed, “You think someone will rescue you if they know. They won’t. If anything, they’ll demand a sample of the goodies if they find out you’re a server. So shut up, alright?”

 

And with that he was walked out to the restaurant to meet Jensen’s guests.

\---

 

The alpha was giddy with joy later that evening. “You were perfect!”

 

Jared beamed. He hadn’t done anything, really. Just been himself before this nightmare had begun.

 

“We made a good team. You were so good, Sweetheart. So proud of you...”

 

Jared stayed silent.

 

“Tell you what; I’m going to claim you. Make you mine. Make sure no one else can have you…”

 

Jared raised big eyes at that, not daring to hope.

 

“Would you like that, Sweetheart?”

 

Jared bit his lips.

 

“What is it? Tell me…”

 

“My… my family…”

 

Jensen nodded; uncharacteristically understanding for the first time since Jared had met him and switched on his laptop. He looked up after a moment. The alpha looked sad.

 

“You just had your dad, right? No one else?”

 

Jared nodded mutely.

 

“He died, I- I’m so sorry.”

 

“H-How?”

 

Jensen looked back at the page he’d opened, “Committed suicide. … after- after you got taken.”

 

Jared looked away. Jumped when warm arms wrapped around him in commiseration.

 

“You have me. You won’t have to be alone…”

 

“As what?” He whispered daringly, “Your _slave_?”

 

Green eyes crinkled into a smile, “Your _mate_.”

 

“But…”

 

“I know we didn’t have a traditional courtship, Sweetheart. And that you don’t love me…. But I don’t want to let you go. Can’t imagine you with someone else. … So.” He shrugged. “Just say yes, alright? Please?”

 

He nodded. _He didn’t believe he would be left alone, but having to service a single alpha was definitely better than serving a new one every night._

 

“Thank you,” The alpha whispered, “I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

 

And for the first time in two months, Jared felt himself hope.

 

The End.


End file.
